


I’m Yours, In Every Way You’ll Have Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rebuilt Hale House, Talia Hale Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles finds Derek's favorite book while looking through his library in the newly rebuilt Hale house. A conversation occurs that leads to some long overdue revelations.





	I’m Yours, In Every Way You’ll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For the prompts: “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.” and “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”  
> Thanks for the prompt! Hope this is what you were looking for <3
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Stiles smiles as he takes in all the books in the room, all belonging to Derek. Derek had once let it slip that he always wanted to have his own library, similar to the one his parents had. He didn’t have a lot of books left after the fire but he had slowly been accumulating them. Stiles had the idea of everyone giving Derek a book as a housewarming present and it had turned out great. Seeing Derek’s face light up as all the books were placed in front of him was worth it.

Stiles himself had bought Derek at least 10 books. Derek had looked shocked before his face softened, a familiar smile appearing on his face as he whispered out a thank you, running his hands softly across the covers.

Stiles had convinced Derek to put a library into his new house when he was building it. Derek had seemed hesitant after first, saying he wanted something for everyone. Stiles had quickly shut that down, saying that Derek deserved to have something for himself, and that some of the pack would appreciate the library. Derek had agreed, enthusiastically trying to figure out how big it should be.

The shelves in the library are only about half full, if that. But Stiles thinks it works better like that. It leaves room for more. Stiles is sure that Derek will start filling them up more frequently now that he has a more permanent home again.

He moves along the shelves, stopping when he spots some of the more worn books. He knows these are the ones that Derek has had for a while. One in particular catches his eye and Stiles can’t resist pulling it from the shelf. The spine is worn in the way books tend to be when they’re read often.

Curiosity peaked, Stiles takes the book over to one of the arm chairs he’d convinced Derek to put in the room and curls up. He knows the book, having read it himself a few years ago. So he only means to read through it a bit, see what it is about it that Derek loved so much. But then he gets sucked in, drawn to the notes Derek has on the margins as much as the story itself.

“What are you doing Stiles?” Derek asks, startling Stiles and causing him to jump.

He puts a hand to his chest, trying to calm down from the momentary shock, “Jesus Derek. What have I said about announcing yourself?”

Derek rolls his eyes, taking a seat in the chair next to Stiles, “What are you…? Is that mine?”

“Obviously. It’s in your house,” Stiles says, “It caught my attention. It looks like it’s been read a lot.”

“It has,” Derek says.

“It’s your favorite, isn’t it?”

Derek nods, “How did you know?”

Stiles smiles, gesturing down at the book, “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”

“I read that book more than any other. It was…”

“What?” Stiles prompts, knocking his knee against Derek’s.

“It was my Mom’s favorite. I’d borrowed it so I had it with me when the fire happen,” Derek says, reaching over and running his hand along the page, “It’s one of the few things I have left of her. A lot of the notes are mine but some of them are hers.”

“I thought I noticed a slight difference in the writing,” Stiles says, “I know this is yours,” he points at some of the writing on the page, “but I didn’t know if you’d just changed how you wrote over time.”

“No, that’s my Mom. She liked to make notes so that when she read the book again she’d be able to see if her opinions on the passages were still the same.”

“And were they?”

“Usually,” Derek says, “but like with everything, the way we see things changes as much as we do. It’s like there are different versions of us reading that book.”

“Interesting way to look at it.”

“My Mom was an interesting woman.”

Stiles is happy he seems so at ease talking about his Mom. It had taken him awhile to get here. “What’s your favorite part?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t want to spoil anything for you…”

“Der, I’ve read the book before. A while ago, but I remember how it goes.”

Derek nods, then they launch into a lengthy conversation about their favorite parts of the book, ending with who the best character is.

“It’s obviously Drew,” Stiles says, “he’s been through so much but he’s still going. He’s strong and loyal and amazing. Sure he can be an asshole sometimes but he’s a good person and he cares deeply about his friends and family. No one else can compare to that.”

“Drew is great,” Derek agrees, “But I still think Sam is better. Drew wouldn’t be half the man he was without him. He made Drew see the good in the world again, that he has something to live for.”

“Drew helped Sam just as much,” Stiles says, “I guess we should just agree that you can’t have one without the other. They need each other.”

“They do,” Derek says, giving Stiles a strange look, “have you noticed that the characters seem familiar?”

Stiles ducks his head, “I did notice that you and Drew are slightly similar.”

“Me too,” Derek says, “about you and Sam that is.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, “Do you think that’s weird?”

“I don’t. Do you?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. I meant everything I said. It wasn’t just about Drew, it was about you as well.”

“I meant what I said too,” Derek says, voice quiet, “You’ve helped me so much, Stiles. You’re important. Probably the most important person in my life. I…”

Derek trails off, clearly unsure if he should continue. Stiles’ heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He knows Derek has to notice. But he doesn’t say anything else, keeping his eyes focused on the book in Stiles’ hands. Stiles takes a chance, moving one of his hands to take Derek’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. When Derek looks up at him, Stiles smiles “You what, Der?”

“I love you. I’m in love with you,” Derek says, moving his eyes up to meet Stiles’, “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”

“I want you in every way,” Stiles says, voice firm, “I want you as my friend. As my boyfriend. As the person I wake up with every morning and eat breakfast with. As the person who I can spend nights cuddled up in bed with. The person I can tell everything to because I know you won’t judge me and I’ll do the same for you. And damn it I might be getting ahead of myself but I don’t care. I want a future with you. So one day I want you as my husband. As the man I can grow old with. I love you and I want you in _every way_ Derek. The good, the bad, and everything in between.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek says, voice hoarse. He moves fast, taking Stiles face between his hands, his eyes wild, “You really meant all that? You want all that with me?”

“Of course I do. This can’t be a surprise. I’ve had a thing for you for years and then it just evolved. But it’s no pressure big guy. I know you said you love me but I don’t want you to feel like...”

Stiles falls silent when Derek leans forward and kisses him, lips pressed firmly against his. He quickly gets over his shock, moving a hand to the back of Derek’s neck to pull him closer. Derek goes willingly, smiling into the kiss. After that kissing becomes impossible because they’re both wearing matching grins.

“I want all that with you too,” Derek says, nosing along Stiles’ jaw, “ _all_ _of it_.”

Stiles’ smile softens, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Sterek and/or Thiam from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
